


[VID] Three Ways to Die

by Bicklex (AnamaryArmygram)



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: Character Death, Character Study, Embedded Video, Gen, Intimidation, Low-Quality Footage, Swastikas, Video, Video Format: Streaming, songvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-28
Updated: 2009-08-28
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnamaryArmygram/pseuds/Bicklex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shosanna is in danger wherever she turns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Three Ways to Die

**Author's Note:**

> Made in Adobe Premiere Elements.
> 
> I was inspired to do this right after seeing the film, and the only video version I could come by was neither particularly sharp nor particularly saturated. I opted for compensation through exaggeration: the look I was going for was one of those decaying '80s-vintage Janus Films videocassettes that were still ubiquitous in public libraries around the turn of the century.
> 
> I did some very heavy editing on the song. The original version is actually comical.
> 
> The French text is courtesy of Google Translate, and to this day I don't know whether it's correct or not.

**Clips:** _Inglourious Basterds_  
**Audio:** "Pathetique" by Andrew Bird's Bowl of Fire  
**Length:** 2 minutes, 45 seconds  
**Date:** August 2009  
**Password:** kino


End file.
